


And Guest

by Lady Belarvs (fightthosefairies)



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthosefairies/pseuds/Lady%20Belarvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this season 5 AU fic, William sends Jenny and a guest on an exotic vacation as Jenny's present for wrapping principle photography on Lez Girls.  An answer to DD's vacation challenge! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Guest

“You look like such a diva,” Shane said with a fond chuckle as she made her way up the beach from the shoreline. Her hair was dripping with sea water and her skin-tight black wetsuit was covered in tiny droplets that glittered in bright sun. “It feels like I'm stuck in one of those black and white movies Tina's so crazy about, just looking at you.”

Jenny was seated on a chaise lounge beneath a gigantic cabana umbrella, its post buried deeply in the sugar-white powdery sand. Her petite frame was clad in a modest black bathing suit -- the kind of bathing suit that Betty Grable would have loved -- the halter tied securely at the nape of her neck. There was a wide white belt with black polka dots cinched around her waist, a frothy white beach cover-up draped around her delicate, pale shoulders which could be easily seen through the fine material. Her beautiful black hair was tucked beneath a large black sunhat and she was sipping at a strawberry margerita. 

Hearing the sound of Shane's teasing greeting, Jenny tipped her head up and peered at her from behind her black movie star shades, red lips wrapped around the clear plastic of her straw as she sipped her drink. After a moment, she released the straw, pink tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Why, thank you,” she said primly. She was doing a very convincing impersonation of shy, but Shane could hear the undertone of naughtiness there in her voice.

“Aren't you coming out?” Shane asked as she walked up to the chaise where Jenny was seated and eased herself down to sit on the edge of the lounge near Jenny's feet. Bare feet, with dark red polish on her perfect toenails. Reaching up, Shane raked her dripping hair back out of her eyes and gave her hand a flick off to one side to shake off the water. “The water's great.”

Jenny's nose immediately wrinkled up and she shook her head, in the process of taking another dainty sip of her drink. Placing her tall, curvy glass on the table beside her, she pulled off her sunglasses and sat back, openly and appreciatively eyeing Shane, one corner of her mouth just curling up as she stared. She drew her right leg up, knee comfortably bent and her smile broadened and brightened like a light had been switched on inside her. 

“The sun's out,” she said by way of explanation. Though it mostly came out sounding like an excuse. 

Shane laughed as she gazed at Jenny, slowly shaking her head in affectionate exasperation. “It's warm,” she murmured as she leaned forward, left hand settling on Jenny's right ankle and slowly sliding upwards. 

“This is my wrap present vacation and I can spend it however I want!” Jenny insisted, making a show of pouting. “Anyway, it's warm in Hollywood, too. It's not a different kind of warm just because we're in the Maldives, Shane.”

“Yeah, but they don't have beaches like this in California, Jenny,” she pointed out with a broad smile, palm skimming up along Jenny's shin, damp skin barely grazing hers. “Did you look at the water? Did you see how blue it is?”

“Mmm, I saw,” Jenny hummed, pursing her lips as she looked down, eyes following the progress of Shane's hand along her leg. “It's very beautiful.”

“It is,” Shane agreed, though something about the tone of Shane's voice made Jenny think that Shane wasn't talking about the beach anymore.

Reaching up, Jenny caught hold of the brim of her sunhat and pulled it off. She sat up and, shaking out her long, black hair, she tossed her hat aside. “It really was nice of William to do all of this for us.”

“He did it for _you_ , Jenny,” Shane said with a quiet chuckle. “The envelope said 'Jennifer Schecter and _guest_ ', remember?”

“It did,” Jenny agreed. Leaning over to one side, she retrieved a fluffy white towel from a stack sitting on the table nearby, shook it out and began drying Shane's hair. “But that was just a technicality. Because you're the only one I'd ever want to come with me. You know that.” 

“Yeah?” Shane asked, arching her eyebrow as her lips drew back in a warm smile. She did her best to sit still as Jenny dried her hair for her, but it took some effort – she wasn't used to people taking care of her like this.

Jenny scooted forward a bit closer to Shane and put her towel down for just a moment so that she could slip out of her filmy coverup. Without another word, she grabbed up the towel again and climbed into Shane's lap, straddling her hips. She leaned in, red-painted lips meeting Shane's in a firm kiss. 

“Yes,” she said with perfect certainty as she slipped her arms around Shane's shoulders so that she could reach to dry the hair at the back of Shane's head. 

“Why?” Shane asked, nibbling lightly on Jenny's lower lip and brushing Jenny's long locks back off of her pale shoulders. Her hands came to rest on Jenny's hips ever so lightly and she tipped her head back a bit, eyelids drooping at the almost hypnotizing motions of Jenny's hands drying her hair.

“Because,” Jenny began, hands gently pressing and squeezing the water from Shane's hair with the towel as she spoke. “Even if my envelope had said 'Jennifer Schecter' without the 'guest', I would have asked you to come. Because it's no fun traveling by yourself. I mean, where the fuck would I go? Paris? What fun would going to Paris be if I couldn't watch you stare at all the French girls?”

“I already have a girl who can speak French,” she purred, hands slowly stroking up along Jenny's back, bared by the cut of her bathing suit. She chuckled as Jenny mumbled ' _oui_ ', stealing a quick kiss as she spoke. “So why would I want a French girl?”

“I don't know,” Jenny said, her smile bright and bashful as she laid the damp towel at the end of the chaise. Shane's hair now mostly dry, she stroked her fingers through it, draping her arms over Shane's shoulders as she sighed her answer like a true coquette, head lolling back in a dramatic pose. “Because they're _tall_... and they're sexy...”

“Who said I wanted my woman to be tall?” Shane asked, arching her eyebrow as she gave Jenny a scrutinizing look, eyes narrowing. “Hmm?” 

“Well, you were with Paige, remember?” Jenny asked, biting her lip through a grin, tracing the arch of Shane's left eyebrow with her fingertip. “She was... quite an Amazon, as I recall.”

“Mmm,” she hummed in neutral agreement. She slipped her arms more securely around Jenny's waist, gently pulling her in closer. “She was pretty tall, yeah. But it's not about how tall a girl is.”

“Well, what about sexy?” Jenny asked, sitting up a bit, her breasts just inches from Shane's face. She lowered her voice into a very soft, almost conspiratorial whisper. “I hear French girls are very... sexy. It's probably the accent.”

Unable to resist, Shane finally reached up, fingers catching hold of the ties of Jenny's bathing suit and giving the soft fabric a tug. The knot came apart easily and she drew the halter top of Jenny's suit down. Giggling, Jenny smoothed her hands over Shane's front, lower lip jutting out a bit at the obstruction of Shane's wetsuit. “You're sexy,” Shane whispered back and tipped her head up, brushing a soft kiss to Jenny's chin before nuzzling her face between Jenny's breasts. 

Letting out a soft, gasping laugh, Jenny cradled Shane's head in her hands, gently stroking her hair as Shane placed light, barely-there kisses to the tender skin between Jenny's breasts. “The only time I ever feel sexy is when I hear you say that... or when you're touching me,” she murmured. “ _Then_ , I feel sexy.”

Shane pressed a single kiss right in the middle of Jenny's chest and then lifted her head, chin coming to rest on Jenny's breastbone. “I love you,” she whispered, eyes dark and shining.

“And when you say that,” Jenny added, smiling brightly, a tiny giggle escaping. Dotting tiny kisses over Shane's face, she pressed herself close to Shane, hands stroking over her back and blindly searching for the wetsuit's zipper. “I love you, too, Shane.”

Feeling Shane pull back a bit, Jenny drew her bottom lip between her teeth, holding it there as Shane reached back and cupped her elbow, gently guiding her hand up along her back to the nape of her neck, where the zipper was located. Dropping firmer kisses on Shane's throat to show her thanks, Jenny caught hold of the zipper and tugged it down, sitting back so that she could tug the stubbornly clingy suit off of her lover.

“Thank you,” Jenny said softly, smiling as she peeled the top portion of the suit off, revealing Shane's bare torso. Shane unwound her arms from Jenny's waist long enough so that she could pull her arms from the suit and push it down to settle at her waist. “Ooh, it's like unwrapping a present. A very beautiful, salty present,” she cooed, beaming as she reached out and lightly smoothed her the palms of both hands over Shane's breasts. 

“I know how much you like presents,” Shane purred, returning the smile until the touch of Jenny's hands caused her to suck in a sharp inhale of breath. 

“I do,” she agreed, fingers curling to carefully cup both of Shane's breasts, gently kneading them even as she leaned in for a kiss, tasting saltwater and seaweed on Shane's tongue. 

Shane returned the kiss almost gratefully and reached up, cradling the back of Jenny's head and pulling her in closer with her other arm looping around Jenny's waist, a low, barely audible moan sounding at the back of her throat as she felt Jenny's fuller breasts graze her own. Jenny pressed in closer still, slowly coaxing Shane onto her back on the chaise and settling herself atop Shane. Lifting her head up just slightly, Jenny broke the kiss and Shane lifted her head from the chaise cushions to chase those warm lips, but Jenny let out a soft giggle, tongue darting between Shane's lips to lick there, tantalizing, for a moment.

“I'll come out with you later, if you'll promise to help me with my sunblock,” Jenny whispered, brushing an errant lock of hair out of Shane's eyes. 

“Mmmm... anything you want,” she said, almost unable to speak due to the delighted smile her lips had formed. She reached up, smoothing both hands along the portions of Jenny's back that her suit didn't cover, thumbs exerting firm but gentle pressure as they swept in an arc over her shoulder blades. “I could take you out after dark. This time of year, there's probably all sorts of plankton and stuff that glows at night.”

“Really?” Jenny asked, her cheeks starting to ache a little from all the grinning she was doing. “There's stuff in the water that glows like that?”

“Mm-hmm,” Shane nodded slowly and lifted her head to steal a kiss, her thumbs hooking into the back of Jenny's bathing suit and tugging it down. “I could take you out on my board and we could see if we could find some. Every time you move, the water starts glowing because of the plankton. It's cool.”

“You'll have to show me,” she said, leaning down to layer soft kisses on Shane's mouth. “It sounds so fucking beautiful.”

“I'll show you,” Shane agreed in a hushed voice, almost too distracted with returning Jenny's kisses to reply, at first. Slipping her hands beneath the back of Jenny's suit, she continued her deliberate massage, fingers and palms stroking over the small of Jenny's back and hips. “Jenny...?”

“Hmm?” Jenny sounded almost as distracted, her right hand still fondling Shane's breast, her lips still teasing and catching on Shane's. 

“Help me get my suit off?” Shane said, the words little more than a pleading exhale, they were so soft. Leaning up, she caught Jenny's lips in a gentle kiss, but the hunger behind it was unmistakable. She broke the kiss with a soft gust of breath, the end of her nose brushing the end of Jenny's nose and then her cheek. “I want you to touch me.”

As Jenny slid down Shane's body and off the chaise to peel off Shane's wetsuit the rest of the way, she couldn't help but think how nice it was to have a whole island all to themselves.

She'd have to make sure to send William a thank-you note when they got back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gathering together a lot of my fics from various fandoms written under various pseudonyms that have been scattered all over the internet for years. This is one of those fics.


End file.
